This animal resource colony provides conditioned canine madels for coagulation research to qualified investigators. Normal beagles and beagles heteozygous and homozygous for Factor VIII deficiency; beagles heterozygous and homozygous for Factor VII deficiency and Keagles (Beagles-Cairn terrier cross) homozygous for Factor IX deficiency. Requests for purchase of these animals may bedirected to the Principal Investigator R.G. Buckner, D.V.M., Professor, Veterinary Medicine and Surgery, College of Veterinary Medicine, Oklahoma State University, Stillwater, Oklahoma 74074. DTX* 1HL-15851-2*